El Deseo a la Luciernaga
by Nia1
Summary: CAPITULO ***5*** Lamento la tardanza.....REVIEWS!!!
1. Default Chapter

Holas!!! Soy nueva en esto así que espero y no sean muy duros conmigo.comprendo que el que este en peligro Kaoru no es nada del otro mundo ya es muy obvio pero esta historia dará giros de 180° constantemente jeje espero sus reviews de todo tipo!!! Comencemos con la historia.  
  
  
  
  
  
"El Deseo a la Luciérnaga I"  
  
Kenshin había regresado de un día de pesca, a decir verdad, la primera vez que intentaba pescar, y como es de suponerse el exhitokiri no pescó ningún pez. Pero pescó una gran historia contada por un ex-samurai.  
  
  
  
Esa noche en el Dojo Kamiya se percibía un ambiente tranquilo y cálido, después de la lucha contra Shishio en Kyoto.  
  
En la cena el Doctor Genzai había llevado grandes manjares, de los cuales...............  
  
Yahiko: ¡¡¡ Hey cabeza de escoba, ¿no tienes algo mejor que hacer que comerte mi porción de comida?!!!(Con la boca MUY LLENA DE COMIDA)  
  
Sano: ¡¡¡Vamos amigo, los dos sabemos que es malo desaprovechar la comida!!! (Arrebatando la última porción)  
  
Ayame: Yahiko parece un luchador de sumo hambriento  
  
Susume: ¡¡Sí, hambriento!!!  
  
Kaoru: ¡¡Hey Yahiko deja de comer tanto o Tsubame se reirá mucho de tu cuerpo grasoso!!!  
  
Yahiko: Para empezar "BUSU" (fea) tú comes 5 veces más que yo y Kenshin nunca se ha reído de eso....  
  
Kenshin: ¡¡¡¡ORO!!!!!! [pic]  
  
Kaoru: ¡¡¡Ahora verás mocoso!!!  
  
Doctor Genzai: Bueno si me disculpan ya es muy tarde y mañana tengo cosas que hacer...  
  
Sano: ¡¡¡Hey Doctor Genzai yo lo acompaño!!!  
  
Kenshin: ¡Vayan con cuidado!  
  
Kaoru: Adiós Ayame y Susume!!!!  
  
Ayame y Susume: ¡Adiós hermana mayor!  
  
***************  
  
Yahiko: (bostezando) Bueno yo me voy a dormir, esta cena me dio mucho sueño...  
  
  
  
Kaoru: ¡No señor, primero recogerás toda la mesa!  
  
Yahiko: ¡Kaoru no seas tan injusta!  
  
Kaoru: ¡A trabajar se ha dicho!  
  
Yahiko: snif snif*  
  
****************************  
  
Después de un rato todo estaba en orden, a excepción de algo........  
  
Los pensamientos de Kenshin......  
  
*Hoy comprendí lo importante que es Kaoru para mí*  
  
*Espera tú no la mereces*  
  
*Pero es tan linda y no pienso perderla*  
  
*Tus manos están manchadas de sangre*   
  
  
  
Kaoru: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KENSHIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: (sorprendido) ¡¡ORO!!  
  
Kaoru: Tengo rato hablándote y no contestas, dime (en tono comprensivo) ¿te pasa algo?  
  
Kenshin: No, solo que estaba pensando (un poco nervioso)....este, pensando..............  
  
¿?: ¡¡¡POR FIN TE ENCONTRE KAMIYA KAORU!!!! (Una sombra desde la oscuridad)...........  
  
CONTINUARA.. Espero que les hayan gustado.gracias por leer mis fics!!!(Se Irán al cielo XD) Dedico esta primera parte a mi brother Forest de todo corazón!!! DEJEN REVIEWS PLEASE!!!! 


	2. Encuentro con Saito

Holas de nuevo!! Como consecuencia de que a muchos los deje con la duda en el fic pasado me apresure a poner rápidamente este capitulo que lo dedico a mis hermanitas!!! Solee, Misao, Hana Jockerita, Karime A TODOS!!! Perdón si me olvidé de alguien.Empecemos!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"El Deseo a la Luciérnaga II"  
  
¿?: ¡¡¡POR FIN TE ENCONTRE KAMIYA KAORU!!!  
  
Kenshin: ¿Quién es usted? (con ojos violeta y en posición de defensa)  
  
Kaoru:¿De donde me conoce?(desconcertada)  
  
¿?: Era un estudiante de la escuela Kamiya Kashin, pero muy pronto tomaré venganza sobre lo que tu padre me hizo, y ...¡¡TU KAORU LO PAGARÁS!!  
  
Kenshin: Si le toca un solo cabello a Kaoru me conocerá...........  
  
Kaoru: ¡¡Mi padre no era un asesino!!! Dígame... ¿Que fue lo que le hizo para tenerle un odio tan grande?  
  
¿?: Muy pronto lo descubrirás lindura Jaja, muy pronto............  
  
(desapareciendo entre sombras)  
  
Kaoru: (con lagrimas en los ojos que no dejaba brotar) Mi, mi padre no pudo haber hecho nada malo a nadie, ¿quien será en realidad este sujeto? ¿Por que querrá hacerme daño?  
  
Kenshin: (preocupado por lo que distinguía en los ojos de Kaoru) No lo sé, Kaoru-dono, pero mientras yo esté a su lado le prometo que siempre la protegeré.  
  
Un silencio quedó entre los dos, no necesitaban más palabras, más que sus presencias..........  
  
Yahiko: ¡Hey escuche un ruido, ¿sucedió algo extraño?!  
  
Kenshin: Alguien quiso dañar a Kaoru.......  
  
Yahiko: ¡No tiene de que preocuparse, mientras Kenshin este con nosotros no hay de que tener miedo!  
  
Saito: Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso si fuera tú (con sonrisa maliciosa)  
  
Kaoru, Kenshin y Yahiko: ¡¡SAITO!!  
  
Kenshin: ¿Qué hace usted aquí?  
  
************FLASHBACK*************  
  
Policía: Señor Fujita hemos traído al tipo que hizo la masacre de la aldea  
  
Saito: ¿Qué espera? ¡¡¡HAGALO PASAR!!!  
  
Policía: ¡De inmediato! ¡¡¡Háganlo pasar!!!  
  
Saito: Me interesa saber ¿que clase de espadachín eres para poder haber matado tanta gente con esa manera tan singular?  
  
¿?: Uno que solo una el estilo EVOLUCIONADO KAMIYA KASHIN  
  
Saito: (ese es el estilo de la mujer de Battousai) ¿Y por fin piensas decirnos quien rayos eres?  
  
¿?: ¡De ninguna manera! aún no es el momento.  
  
Saito: (saliendo de la oficina y dando instrucciones de que hacer con el sujeto) Supongo que el trabajo te hará hablar........jeje  
  
................................  
  
Después de que salió Saito todos dentro de la jefatura de policía habían sido heridos gravemente por el misterioso sujeto que logró escapar........  
  
************FIN DEL FLASBACK*************  
  
Saito: Por eso me encuentro aquí, y Battousai te recomiendo que cuides a la chica Kamiya ya que ella es nuestro único señuelo.......  
  
Kenshin: Eso no tienes que pedirlo, pero dime ¿Aún no sabes quién es?  
  
Saito: Al parecer era un antiguo estudiante de este Dojo, pero su identidad es desconocida aún.........  
  
Kaoru: ¡¡El estilo Kamiya Kashin de mi padre no enseña ese tipo de acciones mortales!!(con lagrima que por fin lograron brotar)-Si me disculpan me retiro a mi cuarto-  
  
Saito: Yo también me retiro, pero pasaré mañana al Dojo para ver como van las cosas...........  
  
Kenshin: Si hay cambios sobre el sujeto hágamelo saber por favor.  
  
Saito: Como quieras Battousai (con sonrisa maliciosa)-Pero no bajes la guardia o tu mujer no saldrá viva-  
  
Yahiko: Yo voy a hacer guardia Kenshin, no te preocupes.  
  
Kenshin: No es necesario Yahiko, ve a dormir.  
  
Yahiko: Bueno, buenas noches, si necesitas repartir golpes llámame...  
  
Esa noche Kenshin no bajó la guardia del cuarto de Kaoru.  
  
Mientras tanto en la recámara de Kaoru, ella encontró.........  
  
Kaoru: (hojeando una página de un libro) ¡¡No puede ser!!  
  
¡¡EL ES!!! ¡¡EL ES!!! ¡¡MI.............!!!!  
  
********************************  
  
Madam Spooky: Jeje todo a su debido tiempo amiga, ya sabrás quién es el visitante misterioso, y con gusto continuaré. Thanks por tu review!!!  
  
Kaori: Ya pronto lo sabrás y que no te dé cuco ¿Qué tal si es tu príncipe azul? [XD] Y claro que seguiré.Thanks por tu review!!  
  
Mer: Ya pronto lo sabrás!! Además digamos que me gusta dejar implantadas dudas Jaja, Thanks por tu review!!  
  
Tomoe Himura: Gracias por tus ánimos!! Y mejor que Viva Soujiro XD!!  
  
Holas Meruru!! Y tienes muchia razón, retome la historia a partir de cuando le cuentan esa historia a Kenshin (creo que olvidé mencionarlo antes jeje ^^U) Y... ¿Como dejo libre el review para todos? Favor de explicarle a esta india please!! @_@ oro!!  
  
Kaily: ¿Qué quisiste decir con tu review? Favor de explicarme jeroglíficos!! 


	3. El Prometido

Hello!!! Ya vine de vuelta con la continuación que tanto ha anhelado jeje No los entretengo mas.  
  
**************************************  
  
Esa mañana en el Dojo Kamiya ...  
  
Kaoru: (hojeando una pagina de un libro) ¡¡No puede ser!! ¡¡ÉL ES!! ¡¡ÉL ES!! ¡¡MI...!!!!  
  
Kenshin escucho el grito de Kaoru y deslizo la puerta de la habitación sin avisar y con una gran rapidez....  
  
Kenshin: (en posición de ataque) ¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué pasa Kaoru??!!!  
  
Kaoru: (que solamente traía puesto un ligero kimono de dormir) este.....pues...........  
  
Kenshin: (se dio cuenta de lo mismo que Kaoru y al mismo tiempo que los dos se ponían como tomates) Lo siento Kaoru-dono (cerrando la puerta y saliendo) no era mi intención.........  
  
Kaoru: (un poco sonrojada ¿un poco? aja) No te preocupes Kenshin, pasa, tengo algo importante que contarte...  
  
Kenshin: (Indeciso) ¿Esta segura Kaoru?  
  
Kaoru: (un poco más tranquila AJA) Sí, pasa.  
  
Kenshin: (sentándose a su lado) Dígame ¿que era lo que gritaba antes de que yo entrase?  
  
Kaoru: Es que descubrí la identidad del sujeto que intentó atacarme anoche.  
  
Kenshin: ¿Era alguien que usted conociera?  
  
Kaoru: Por supuesto, como olvidarlo...... Antes en la escuela Kamiya-Kashin se designaba la hija mayor del sensei del Dojo, en este caso yo, al estudiante más preparado y capacitado de la clase.  
  
Kenshin: ¿Y eso a que viene? (algo intranquilo)  
  
Kaoru: Pues verás, había un estudiante muy preparado llamado Okita Konawisagua de 16 años, muy apuesto y amable (a esto Kenshin lo enfureció por dentro), su padre y el mío habían acordado nuestro compromiso, en ese entonces yo tenía 15 años de edad..  
  
Kenshin: (YA MUY PREOCUPADO) Y dime ¿qué fue lo que pasó?  
  
Kaoru: Pues a la familia Konawisagua, días antes de la ceremonia donde se pediría formalmente mi mano, se le descubrió utilizar sus habilidades para robar tiendas. Desde ese día mi padre canceló todo compromiso mío con él, además prometimos no volver a utilizar esa técnica de las "prometidas" en el estilo Kamiya, ya que no sabíamos que suerte fueran a tener nuestros descendientes.  
  
Kenshin: ¿Y qué pasó con Okita?  
  
Kaoru: Él verdaderamente estaba enamorado de mí (cosa que a Kenshin no le gustó) y se disgustó mucho cuando supo que nuestro compromiso fué roto, y ya no volví a saber de él.  
  
Kenshin: Entonces me imagino que no te dejará en paz ¿o me equivoco? (muy pero muy preocupado)  
  
Kaoru: Así es, pero me gustaría dejarle en claro que mi padre no hizo nada malo, él solo buscaba mi beneficio (llorando)  
  
Kenshin:(Apoyando a Kaoru en su hombro y sosteniéndola entre sus brazos) No te preocupes Kaoru, no dejaré que te haga daño, y mucho menos que te separe de...........  
  
Saito: (deslizando la puerta de la habitación) ¿Con que Okita eh? (con una sonrisa maliciosa) lamento interrumpirlos pero necesitaba esa información...  
  
Kenshin y Kaoru mas rojos que la sangre hirviendo de ellos se separaron.  
  
Kaoru: Este...eje...les prepararé un poco de té en un momento.  
  
Kenshin: (notando la ropa de Kaoru) Gracias Kaoru, te esperaremos en el comedor.  
  
Saito y Kenshin salieron de la habitación de Kaoru, y cuando se dirigían al comedor escucharon gritar a Kaoru...  
  
Y cuando llegaron...  
  
Okita: (abrazando a Kaoru por la espalda y sosteniéndola por la cintura) jajaja Battousai ahora por fin será mía Kaoru!!!  
  
Kenshin: ¡¡DEJALA EN PAZ O TE ARREPENTIRAS!!  
  
De repente la habitación se lleno de humo y para cuando Kenshin pudo reaccionar, su hermosa Kaoru no estaba a su lado...  
  
Kenshin: (con ojos más violeta que los del mismísimo Battousai)  
  
¡¡¡¡ME LAS PAGARÁS OKITA!!!!!!  
  
*****************************************  
  
NA: Se que los secuestros de Kaoru ya no son novedad pero creo que todo dará un giro de 180° SOLO SIGAN LEYENDO EL FIC!!!  
  
Mer: hi!! Y pues creo que ya sabes que tiene que ver Kaoru con Este chavo o no?? XD Thanks por tu review!!!  
  
Chizuru: Soy MALA!! XD Y gracias por todos tus apoyos (te irás al cielo) Y tenias razón en una de tus opciones.un estudiante del Dojo!! Thanks por tu review!!  
  
White Plum: ¡¡Dios Mío!! No creo que me hayas mandado un review TU MI ESCRITORA FAVORITA!!! (Llorare) Y el suspenso es una de mis cosas favoritas ya que le dan mas sabor a la historia no crees?? Y trataré de seguir todos tus consejos y gracias por la ayuda de los reviews!! Besos!!! (OH DIOS MIO GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW)  
  
Sigan dejando reviews!!! SOLO PRESIONEN EL BOTONCITO DE AQUÍ ABAJO!!! 


	4. El Secuestro

Holas!! Antes que nada.dedico este fic a la persona más especial de este mundooo, a mi Giancarlo!! Y a mi hermanito Forest..donde quiera que estés.sabes que te quiero mucho!! Y ya sin dedicatorias cursis por mi parte, los dejo con este Cáp. Que me tarde en subir jeje debido a problemas con mi horario (prometo organizarme mejor)  
  
*************************************  
  
Dojo Kamiya.  
  
Sano: (preocupado) Con que eso pasó, cuando encuentre a ese tal Okita me las pagarás (golpeando sus puños)  
  
Yahiko: Pues no solo tú le tiene coraje, tal parece que Kenshin quedó muy afectado.  
  
Sano: Deberíamos ir a buscar a Jou-chan.  
  
Yahiko: Pero Kenshin dijo que nos quedáramos aquí para estar al pendiente si hay noticias de Okita...  
  
Y dentro de la Jefatura de Policía.  
  
Saito: ¡Maldición el único señuelo que teníamos a sido capturado!  
  
Kenshin: (percatándose que llamó a SU KAORU SEÑUELO) Saito ya deja de decir estupideces.  
  
Saito: ¡Vaya, vaya Battousai! Tal parece que el rapto de la chica Kamiya te afectó más de lo normal.  
  
Kenshin: ¿Hasta cuando obtendremos esa maldita información? (con una mirada muy AMENAZADORA)  
  
Saito: Calma, calma, ya aparecerá esa información. (Prendiendo un cigarrillo)  
  
Policía: Sr. Fujita hemos localizado al sujeto.  
  
Kenshin: ¡¡Vamos por Okita!! (Alistando su espada de doble filo)  
  
En algún lugar de Tokio.  
  
Kaoru: (adormilada por el cloroformo que Okita le había suministrado) ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy? ¡¡Okita!! (Ella se encontraba semi-desnuda y amarrada de brazos y piernas)  
  
Okita: Mm..lindura al fin has despertado, me estaba cansando de esperar que despertaras, ya iba a ir a tu lado. (Con una picara sonrisa) Kaoru: ¡Okita no te atrevas a ponerme una mano encima o ya verás!  
  
Okita: ¡¿Acaso piensas que tu vagabundo te salvará?! (Con tono más triste) ¡¡Como lo envidio!!  
  
Kaoru: Okita. ¿por qué te comportas de esa manera?  
  
Okita: (acercándose a Kaoru y acariciando su rostro) Por ti mi amada Kaoru, todo este tiempo te he anhelado con deseo y pasión y.¡¡Ese Battousai a ocupado mi lugar!!  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin ya no es un asesino como tú (llorando) que todavía te atreves a usar el estilo de mi padre.  
  
Okita: (con tristeza) Me dio mucha rabia cuando tu padre nos separó y rompió nuestros lazos, Kaoru yo, yo te amo.  
  
Kaoru: (sonrojada) Lamento que haya sido así, pero tú familia fue la culpable por hacer actos ilícitos.  
  
Okita: Mi padre me obligaba, yo no quería hacerlo, y todo por ti.  
  
Kaoru: Lamento decepcionarte, pero mi corazón le pertenece a otro hombre.  
  
Okita: (Furioso) ¡¡Ese Battousai!! (Cambiando de semblante) pero jeje no importa, tú serás mía y solo mía. (Quitándole el ligero kimono de dormir y besando su pecho)  
  
Kaoru: ¡¡Detente ahora mismo por favor!! (Llorando) Kenshin ayudare. (En voz baja)  
  
De repente aparece un pelirrojo con ojos violetas de Battousai al ver a ese tipo besando a SU KAORU. [Si, ese es nuestro Kenshin]  
  
Kenshin: ¡¡Aléjate de ella en este preciso instante!! (Atacando con su Kusyurusen) [NA: Perdonen si me equivoque con el nombre de la técnica xD]  
  
Okita rápidamente se alejó de Kaoru y así esquivó el ataque.  
  
Kaoru: ¡¡Kenshin viniste!! (Llorando de felicidad)  
  
Kenshin: (desatando a Kaoru) No se preocupe Kaoru, no dejaré que este tipo le haga daño (dándole su GI para que se cubriese)  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin (abrazándolo) muchas gracias.  
  
Okita: ¡¡Ahora yo te exijo que le quites las manos de encima!!  
  
Okita ataca a Kenshin pero este no logra esquivar completamente el ataque y así Okita hiere a Kaoru por la espalda.  
  
Kaoru: Ken.shin... (Desmayada)  
  
Okita: ¡¡No puede ser!! ¿Qué rayos he hecho? (a punto de la histeria)  
  
Kenshin: (viendo la condición de Kaoru) Esto no ha terminado Konawisagua, vengaré lo que le has hecho a lo más preciado de mi vida. (Saliendo del cuarto)  
  
Okita: ¡¡Espera Battousai!! (Tratando de alcanzar a Kenshin)  
  
Saito: ¿Vas a algún lado? (con el filo de su espada en el cuello de Okita)  
  
[Música de Fondo: Who are you Protecting xD]  
  
Continuará..  
  
*************************************** NA: Se que parece estilo Tomoe, pero la historia dará un giro de 360° ya lo verán!! Ahora sus lindos reviews!!! (Meponen feliz cada vez que me mandan uno jeje)  
  
  
  
Ady ( ): Respecto a tu duda, lo describí con ojos más violeta que los del mismo Battousai por la simple razón de que está en postura de vagabundo!! Y claro que lo verás enojado pero a su debido tiempo!! Thanks por tu review!!  
  
White Plum: Okita.sería como ejemplo ideal de mi hombre (solo que menos maléfico Jaja) y el encuentro de Kaoru con Okita no me lo salté, está en este capitulo, y Kaoru se desmayó por que Okita recolocó cloroformo en la boca ^^u, creo que tendré que especificar más y mejor el fic jeje y que Saito entrara es parte de la historia, es mas...Es lo que le da chispa...Gracias por tu review!!  
  
Mer: Hello!! Pues aquí esta la continuación, pero creo que me tarde un poco en subir este capitulo pido disculpas!! Gracias por tu review!!  
  
Jocky_misao: Holas sister!! Y claro que voy a seguir subiendo los que ya tenía, te apoyaré en tu fic, y más ahora que ya pudiste ingresar a esta página.VENCIMOS A LA TECNOLOGIA ESTE PAR DE INDIAS!! XD Gracias por tu review!!  
  
Naoko Himura: Gracias por tu animo!!! Y seguiré con la historia para haber si te sigue gustando jeje ..Gracias por tu review!!  
  
Misao_chan: Gracias hijaaa!!! Gracias por todo tu apoyo!! Seguiré escribiendo.Cuídate. (Besos) Gracias por tu review!!  
  
Chizuru: Y al contrario, gracias a ti por dejarme un review!! Eso es lo que más agradezco, todo su apoyo, y SIP, tenías razón.prometido..era el caso de Okita!! Gracias por tu review!!  
  
Menuru-chan: Holas miau!! Y no mates a Okita!! Si no, me quedo sin protagonista!!! No le hará nada malo a Kaoru!! Ya lo verás!! Gracias por tu review!!  
  
SIGAN DEJANDOME REVIEWS!!!! PLEASE!!! SE IRAN AL CIELO LOS QUE LO HAGAN!!! XDDDD 


	5. Consecuencias

Holas!!! Lamento la tardanza, creadme que he intentado organizarme pero se me vino un evento muy importante y luego mi cumple y luego un viaje [@_@ oro!!!] Pero he modificado un poquitin la historia en mis ratos libres y hoy me decido a ponerla ya que tengo tiempo!!!!! ALELUYA!!!TENGO TIEMPO!!! *COF COF* OK.los dejo con la historia...  
  
El Deseo a la Luciérnaga V "Consecuencias"  
  
Kenshin corre a gran velocidad por las calles de Tokio intentando llegar al consultorio de Megumi para que atienda a su tesoro de gran importancia sentimental para el..  
  
Kenshin: (preocupado y auto culpándose como siempre) No supe protegerte y este es el precio que tú estás pagando.no te merezco..(dentro de el se batía un gran sentimiento de dolor y de culpa)  
  
Llegando al umbral del consultorio de Megumi.  
  
Kenshin: ¿Hay alguien? (abriendo lentamente la puerta)  
  
Megumi: Hola mi Ken-san!! (Percatándose de lo que traía entre brazos Kenshin) ¡OH Kami-sama! ¡Kaoru! Rápido métela al consultorio. ¡Ayame y Susume ¿pueden venir?!  
  
Ayame y Susume: ¿Qué pasa Megumi? (dejando de lado las figuras de papel que el doctor Genzai les había hecho)  
  
Megumi: (escribiendo en una hoja un mensaje lo más rápido posible) Vayan con mucho cuidado al Dojo y entréguenle esto a Yahiko o al cabeza de escoba.  
  
Ayame: ¡Claro! En seguida volvemos.(tomando de la mano a su hermana menor)  
  
Susume: ¡Si! En seguida volvemos..(saliendo con Ayame del consultorio)  
  
Mientras tanto en la Jefatura de Policía..  
  
Okita: ¡Vamos matame! (derramando una solitaria lagrima) he herido a lo más preciado para mi.por lo tanto merezco la muerte.  
  
Saito: Mm..tal parece que estás interesado en la mujer de Battousai, te sugiero que no te metas con él en estos momentos. no está de buen humor. (Prendiendo un cigarrillo) [NA: Este tipo morirá de cáncer de pulmón!!]  
  
Okita: Siendo así.¡Permítame ver a Kaoru antes de morir por favor!  
  
Saito: No lo sé, ya nos has ocasionado muchos problemas. (Dándole un buen sorbo a su cigarrillo)  
  
Okita: (entregándole su katana) Tenga, no la necesitaré para ir a ver a Kaoru, por culpa mía ella esta así.. (Cabeza baja)  
  
Saito: ¿Dices que está en el consultorio de la mujer que trabajó para Kanryu? (algo compasivo)  
  
Okita: ¡Así es! Según lo que he investigado siempre acuden a ese lugar cuando tienen problemas de salud.-que predecibles-  
  
Saito: Entonces yo mismo te dejaré en ese lugar, y si me ayudas en algunas cosas te dejaré pasar la noche allí -Será bueno ver a Battousai celoso-  
  
Okita: Lo que usted ordene. (De una manera muy sumisa)  
  
Mientras tanto en el Dojo..  
  
Sano: ¿¿Qué RAYOS?? ¡OH maldición! Yo sabía que a este tipo lo tendría que matar.  
  
Yahiko: (triste) Pobre Kaoru -a lastimado a la que considero mi hermana-..- ¡Ya vera ese tal Okita!  
  
Sano: (conteniendo su ira) Mejor vamos a ver como se encuentra Kaoru.  
  
Sano y Yahiko: (corriendo por el Dojo) ¡¡Si vamos!!(En tono preocupado)  
  
Y en el consultorio.  
  
Kenshin: Megumi. ¿Qué le ha pasado a Kaoru-dono? ¿Estará bien? ¿Fue muy profunda la herida? ¿Necesita alguna planta medicinal? [._.? ]  
  
Megumi: Si, solo necesitare operar levemente (revisando la herida) y algo de ti.  
  
Kenshin: ¿Qué? Lo que sea solo pidamelo y se lo buscaré o lo iré a conseguir al siguiente pueblo para que. [Es interrumpido porMegumi]  
  
Megumi: ¡¡Tranquilízate!! -diablos.Kenshin si que ama a Kaoru.- Me pones nerviosa. [¬_¬]  
  
Kenshin: ¡¡Oro!! [@_@]  
  
Megumi: Por favor ve afuera y espera en el pasillo.yo te aviso cuando haya terminado..  
  
Kenshin: Si, esta bien. [u_u] *******************************  
  
El tiempo pasaba y Megumi no terminaba o daba indicios de que la operación fuera a terminarse pronto; Kenshin estaba bastante preocupado y furioso contra el mismo y sobre todo con Okita, cuando de repente una luciérnaga se posa sobre su espada sin filo. Parecía tan vulnerable antes cualquier ataque. igual como había pasado con Kaoru.ese tipo se la arrebato.  
  
Kenshin: (para si mismo) Kaoru.te prometo que haré pagar a Okita el daño que te hizo, y también por usar el estilo de tu padre.Mi hermosa.  
  
Saito: [NA: Odio que se meta a interrumpir así pero es parte de la historia xD] ¡¡Battousai!! ¿Qué rayos te pasa?-anda en la nubes- Tengo rato hablándote.  
  
Kenshin: ¡¡Oro!! Lo siento. ¿Qué pasó con Okita? (cambiando de semblante)  
  
Saito: Me pidió que lo dejara ver a la chica, y a cambio de eso el me ayudará en algunas cosas.-tengo que aprovechar su poder-  
  
Kenshin: ¡¡No permitiré que se le acerque!! -Saito solo lo esta utilizando.-  
  
Okita: Tranquilo..(saliendo de la sombra de un pasillo) prometo no hacerle daño a la que una vez fuese para mi.-y estoy seguro será para mi-  
  
Dos miradas se cruzaron en esa noche... pero no dos miradas cualesquiera, una de ellas con un tono dorado [NA: OK ok ok compañeros es dorado!!!!] fácil de reconocer y la otra con un brillo color miel que suplicaba la oportunidad de ver a su ser amado.  
  
CONTINUARA.  
  
****************************************************  
  
OK!! Agradezco todos todos y todos sus reviews, creanme que son un verdadero alimento para mi alma!!!  
  
Y les aseguro que tomo en cuenta todas sus opiniones y me gustaría que me dijeran que es lo que les gusta y lo que no ¿OK? Lamento la tardanza de este capitulo pero es que tuve muchas cosas que hacer.. FIESTA MIA EL SABADO!!!! [XD] (estoy loca no me hagan casi xD) El prox. Capitulo estará mas pronto listo.. I promess!!! DEJEN REVIEWS!!! DEJEN REVIEWS!!! DEJEN REVIEWS!!! 


End file.
